Mogumi Days
by Kuzlalala
Summary: AU: This happens if Mogumi was REAL! Chapter II: Why Should Montblanc be This Way? Montblanc rescues Mogumi, but what will he do? READ TO FIND OUT! It has some extras!
1. Prologue

Mongumi Days

**Mogumi Days**

**By Kuzlalala**

**Disclaimer: You know what is it, don't you? If not, look at my other fics.**

**Author's Note: Howdy! A.k.a Hello readers! It's Kuzlalala here writing another romance fic. But this time, Montblanc's NOT with Shara. HUH? Not Shara? Nope. Not at all. This young little moogle's with... MOGUMI? Yup! Pretty weird, huh. Mogumi's not real instead it was someone else. But at ****this**** story Mogumi **_**is **_**real. ****It was said at the title! There **_**is **_**going to be Mogumi and love birds will come. Or maybe cupids? Whatever! Just enjoy this fanfiction story! Sorry if it's short.**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Prologue: Which was before Chapter 1**

**Starting the Adventure**

"Why are you rushing up, kupo?" A female moogle asked.

The moogle was looking at her daughter eating a moogle-sized bowl of corn flake cereal so fast, some bits were thrown to the table. The daughter's name was Mogumi. She had long wavy black hair, olive green eyes, snow white fur, red pom-pom and a pair of red batwings. She just woke up from her bed upstairs.

After she ate her cereal she went upstairs again to change her clothes. She pulled off her pink night gown and wore a red long-sleeved dress. She brushed her messy hair and tied it so it looked like she had long hair with two long ponytails at the side. After that she brought her peacemaker gun and put on her back-pack which had many things she needed.

She is going to have a great adventure.

Then, she went downstairs, put on her red cloak and wore her dark brown leather battle boots. After that she went to her mom and kissed her cheek. Her dad wasn't there because he is working right now so she can't meet him.

"Good bye, kupo!" Mogumi greeted and went out to the "High Tech" City called Baguba Port.. She wont get back home for a long, long time.

She wandered if she'll ever meet her idol at her adventure, a black mage moogle called Montblanc. He may had not met her, but Mogumi did. She loves to look at Montblanc from the bushes. And she was too shy to came out from her hiding place. To her, Montblanc is the best moogle in the whole wide world. Just thinking about it had made her swooned.

She walked while meeting some people she knew. One of them was her past time friend called Meg. She was a Blue Mage who had learned a few stuff from beasts. She had short chestnut hair and dark eyes. She wore a short sleeved dress with a leather west. On her hair was a white chocobo feather. She was about three feet taller than Mogumi.

"Hey Mogumi!" Meg called.

"Meg! What are you doing, kupo?"

"Just passing by, I guess."

"So, can I join you, kupo?"

"Sorry, no can do. The clan's already full. We'll meet next time, right?"

"Right, kupo."

They finally got seperated and Mogumi continued on.

After a few meters to walk on, she passed a dark ally. Strangely enough, there was a voice that came from it.

"Come here..." The voice said. It was a squeeky voice. Since Mogumi was afraid it was some thing bad, Mogumi brought up her gun in front of her and came in. "Who ever you are, kupo, if you're going to do something bad, I'm going to shoot you kupo!" She had took one step at a time, sweating. Then someone behind her had grabbed her and she screeched. "AAAH!" She had already shoot the grabber, but then she was out cold because she was shot by a needle.

...

Mogumi had woke up in some kind of forest. In front of her, there were beautiful leaves pink and purple falling from their tall trees. The nice green grass had grew fertily (is that even a _word?_), and weird cones that seems like it was for worshipping. Was this place Materiwood? It was eventually. Then she checked at her body. She was tied to one of the trees with a white and red ring that seemed like it was thrown by a juggler. After a few seconds, a mog knight came in with a wound with dripping blood on his right upper arm. He introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Reaker, the leader of Clan Rose!"

_I've got to reach my gun, kupo!_

Mogumi stretched her tiny white hands and tried to reached her gun that was on her belt. But when she was about to grab it, Reaker snatched it first.

"I believe you don't need this, kupo!" Reaker whirled the gun and dropped it to the grass. After that he smashed the gun with his tiny foot and it blasted into tiny pieces of metal crap without hurting Reaker's little feet. "That's what you get for shooting my arm, kupo!" After that he cackled loudly.

"Why?"

Mogumi's eyes were glassy, filled with tears and her face was like she was about to cry. That was her first gun ever! She had it since she can even use a gun. It was like her best friend. "Why do you do this me, Reaker? I didn't do anyting."

"Shut up!" Reaker said with his evil eyes and held her chin with his index finger. "It's because you're our bait for our precious friend Montblanc. And besides, Montblanc loves you very much, kupo."

"But I've never met him, kupo."

"But _you_ love Montblanc, kupo. So automaticly, _He _loves _you_."

"How do you know?"

"We spie on you, kupo. We also spied on Montblanc." He cackled again.

"And how does he knows that I love him?"

"Oh, that's easy, kupo." Reaker had let go his finger from Mogumi's chin. "We posted our mission at every city. _Just_ for Montblanc."

"Why you want to lure him here, kupo?"

"Well..." His friend the Juggler held a sharp knife right in front of her neck. "You'll see..."

**Why did Reaker wants to lure Montblanc to Materiwood?**

**Will Montblanc love Mogumi?**

**Will be Continued...**


	2. Why Should Montblanc Be This Way?

Chapter II

**Chapter II**

**Why Should Montblanc Be This Way?**

**\-+-/**

**Sorry that I keep you waiting so long. It's just that I have to think about the engagement and stuff. **

**There will be Montblanc at this chapter! Yippee! And Gillian and Ichbod will be back as background characters! **

_**-Kuzlalala;-P**_

**Plot (which is probably appear at every chapter):**

Kuzlalala: (Looking at Frimelda, a blademaster of FFTA2) Hey Frimelda, you're so hot!

Frimelda: Are you gay or something?

Kuzlalala: (blushes) No, I just think you're so cool and well, I don't like girly girls with that bikini stuff. Yuck. Besides, I'M NOT ALLOWED TO BE GAY!

Frimelda: Aren't you supposed to write your fic, Kuzlalala?

Kuzlalala: Fine.

**Setting: An alternate time which Marche stays in Ivalice forever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFTA, but I do (kinda) own Mogumi.**

**WARNING: This might get ugly.**

Clan Nutsy went into the pub after kicking some dragon butt and earn some new weapons and gil. They were much a rich clan that time. A certain moogle also has his wish granted as their clan became the strongest of all. Their clan name was put into the Clan Hall, something like the walk of fame, but it's all about clans. And that moogle is very happy about it.

And that certain moogle is Montblanc.

When Clan Nutsy passed the pub master; an old man with a paladin-like hat to put down their load off he called the moogle.

"Hey Montblanc!" Montblanc sat on a bar chair in front of the pub master's counter. It was special for short people including moogles. "What is it, kupo?" The pub master brought out an envelope. "This is for you, Mr. Montblanc. A mog knight asked me to send it to you." Then, Montblanc tore the envelope and read the letter that was inside it.

It said,

_**Hello, Montblanc!**_

_**We have kidnapped someone who loved you so much. Pretty much your **__**Moogle Bride**_, _**but not for so long. Her name is Mogumi. Come to Materiwood and join our clan. If not, OFF WITH HER HEAD! **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Reaker, Leader of Clan Rose.**_

Montblanc froze for a moment. Then Marche came in. "What's wrong, Montblanc?" He asked like there's no problem. Then, Montblanc said…

"Let's go to Materiwood, kupo."

"Why?" Marche asked. "There's someone in need of my help, kupo." Marche looked at the letter Montblanc had been holding. "Hey Montblanc, can you pass me your letter?" The moogle passed the letter to Marche. After he looked at that precious letter, he ordered to his clan mates. "Let's go to Materiwood everyone!"

"All right, after I finished my chocolate milk!" Ichbod asked for patience.

"ICHBOD!" Every clan member rebuked.

"Fine, I'll leave it alone."

The Clan used a black chocobo rental service for 10,000 gill. They flew about an hour less to Materiwood. And one of the Clan Nutsy members got airsick and threw up in a barf bag.

_**At Materiwood…**_

"How can we find Clan Rose?" Gillian, an Elementalist with Summon Magic asked confusedly.

"Easy? Just follow me, kupo!" Montblanc responded.

_Oh, I have overlooked. Brean said that moogles can telepath through each other. _She thought.

Montblanc flew in zigzags and circles. And some of the clan members were almost lost.

Finally, Montblanc stopped at the center of the location. And that location was the most beautiful place at Materiwood. It has beautiful leaves red and violet. And grassy fields which are fertile and pure. It takes about hours to reach there.

Then something dreadful was in there. A beautiful townsgirl moogle was tied onto a tree by a white and red striped ring. Next to her was a moogle juggler with a blue and black two pointed hat with jingle bells on the points. He was holding a green glowing Orichalcum knife which was made out of rare ore. And in front of them was a mog knight wearing an opal helmet and armor. On his left hand held a Venus Blade which can be as hot as the planet Venus if you swing it very hard.

"Well, well. Isn't it Montblanc, the best black mage at the best clan!" the armored moogle greeted. "Welcome to our headquarters, kupo. My name is Reaker, the leader of Clan Rose."

Minor rage was on Montblanc's face. "Give that girl back, kupo!" he shouted. "She was not meant to be treated that way!" Because of that praises, Mogumi's face has somewhat turned red. "Well, she did lure you here, kupo!" Reaker smirked evilly. Then Montblanc enquired instantly, "Then why don't you use another way, kupo?" The evil mog knight moved forward to about two steps. "Oh I'll tell you alright, kupo…" Reaker answered.

"…**AFTER YOU JOIN OUR CLAN!**"

Montblanc wrinkled his brow and rejected, "No way, kupo! I'll never get out of Clan Nutsy and make it the best of the whole world!"

"All right, if that's what you prefer…" Reaker said warningly "But you'll have your consequences. Silac!" The juggler-which was named "Silac", was ready to cut Mogumi's throat. Mogumi sweated because she was closer to her death. Mogumi prayed…

"_Oh Famfrit, help me."_

Suddenly, when Silac's Orichalcum was about 1 millimeter close to Mogumi's neck, a fireball stroked the knife, fell down, and was melted into a blob of metal. Reaker, Mogumi, and Silac were surprised about that, and faced Montblanc, the one whose hand was smoking-a sign that _he_ casts Fire and saved Mogumi."

"I wouldn't let someone killed, kupo." Montblanc said boldly.

"You want to do this the _hard _way, eh?" Reaker engaged. "If I win you'll join the clan and we're going to release poor little Mogumi. But if you win…"

"I get to stay at this clan." Montblanc continued.

"That's true but there is a price; Mogumi will be killed with my bare hands…"

"Hey!" Marche shouted. "That's not fair!"

"Sorry, but since this is _**our**_ as in _**Clan Rose**_'s headquarters, we choose the prize and consequences." Reaker explained fairly but not so fair at all.

"Reaker…!" Marche grunted. Then Montblanc walked forward. "Montblanc?" Marche called. "What are you doing?" Montblanc answered wisely, "I'll be fine, kupo. Don't worry about me, Marche." Then, Marche had a bad feeling that he will lose him-forever.

"Reaker!" Montblanc called.

"What is it, Montblanc the Black Mage?" Reaker replied.

"I… I…"

"_**I SURRENDER, KUPO!!**_"

Everyone was surprised, including Mogumi and Marche. And it's certainly Marche who was most surprised. He knew it; he would lose a good friend like him from Montblanc's emotion. He was the kindest man (or maybe he's not a man) that he ever knew.

"_Why could you?" _He thought.

At the other hand, Mogumi which was being released by Silac didn't know how nice Montblanc was, until now. She felt guilty for being distracted to the alley at Baguba Port. And because of that, her moogle black mage idol went out of his favorite clan. And now he's with a Mog Knight named Reaker!

"_Montblanc joined Clan Rose just to save me…" _She thought.

"Good Montblanc. Now Sign the Judge's _Changing Clan Certificate Oath_!" Reaker commanded.

The judge floated down. After that Montblanc came as he slowly puts his darn little pen that was a Montblanc trademark to the judge's oath.

"_**NOOOOO!!"**__**Everyone yelled. But it's too late, Montblanc has put his perfectly done signature and the judge went away…**_

"Now let's go to my other headquarters to meet your _new_ friends. And after that, _we'll have private time…!_" Reaker said while grinning evilly. "Let's go, Silac!"

"Yes, Reaker." He responded

Montblanc was tugged like a prisoner. Then when he passed Mogumi, he told her…

"I love you, Mogumi."

"MONTBLANC!!" Mogumi who was just released yelled.

"Mogumi." Marche called.

Mogumi faced Marche and asked, "What is it?"

Marche asked Mogumi calmly, "… Would you like to join Clan Nutsy and take Montblanc back?"

…_**TO BE CONTINUED**__._

"**So sad, man. SO SAD! I need my Wompy as a tissue. Psyche! I'm not Kuzco so I don't do that. And he **_**did **_**hold Wompy at **_**Kronk's New Groove**_**. And the Wompy was purple but at **_**The Emperor's New School**_** his Wompy was orange and brown! That's SO WEIRD!! **

**And do you know that I had some weird dream that Marche, Mewt, and Ritz were at their twenties. They're at this book which was turned into a movie which I have watched. (A reality one, which Marche looked like the one at the USA FFTA commercial!) And then there's no Montblanc. After that there was the second book and there's Montblanc. And Montblanc was so darn small, as small as a BARBIE!! **

**Ok, back to the topic. Montblanc might be separated from his clan, but it's not over yet. And pretty surprising facts will be entered. And do you know that there's something weird about Reaker? If you want to know, go to the next chapter.**

**And not to mention that Montblanc is a Mog Knight with Black Magic!**

**Oh, and Read and Review which was also called R&R. Summaries ROCK! You can also give me some ideas about the plot. That would be very nice. And no FLAMES!!**

**Sayonara and we'll meet again at **_**Chapter III, Reaker's Secret and Mogumi's Guilt**_**!****"**

**-**_Kuzlalala, a Montblanc and Kuzco Fan who wrote more FFTA stories than other stories.___


End file.
